


Whumptober 2020 - No.14 Is Something Burning?

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: andrelina continues to be a bitch (as is the theme of this month), local cat is a phoenix sorcerer and doesn't know it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - No.14 Is Something Burning?

“It’s really not that hard. I don’t understand why you’re being so difficult about this.”

It’s yet another day of experiments. Andrelina’s trying to get her to use magic she wasn’t even aware she had until recently and isn’t actually _teaching_ anything. She’s yelling and making threats and treating her like shit. And following through with said threats, considering how badly Jakk’s cheek is stinging.

“I-I don’t understand what you want me to d-do…” the tabaxi does her best to not sound accusatory. If Andrelina thinks she’s sassing her, then there’s bound to be more trouble.

“You’ve done it before! Just summon your flames.”

“I-I don’t know how I did it!”

Andrelina swivels around to glare at her and she shrinks under the elf’s gaze, ears going flat. She mumbles an apology, hanging her head low and looking at the floor.

“Useless fucking cat,” Andrelina mutters under her breath, returning her attention to whatever’s on the table.

Jakk’s hands curl into fists, heat flushing through her body. It’s not _her_ fault she doesn’t know what she’s doing. And it isn’t fair that Andrelina keeps snapping at her and hurting her because of it. She bares her teeth at the elf’s back, practically quivering with rage. There’s a strange warmth in her hand and she looks down to see that a small ball of fire has formed.

She reacts without thinking, anger taking over. Andrelina wants fire so badly? _Fine._ She can have it. Jakk throws.

And Andrelina catches it. She catches it without even looking. Jakkuor’s jaw about hits the ground and she begins to back away.

“Trying to get a hit on me while my back is turned, huh? That’s not very smart of you...” The elf crushes the firebolt in her hand, turning to face her. 

A combination of being pissed off with Andrelina and _terror_ that she’s about to be punished makes something click. Sparks start to leap from her fur and the heat surging through her body grows more intense. She sucks in a breath and there is _fire._ Flames curl around her, twisting and licking at the rags she wears. But they don’t touch her. Their warmth is comforting, even in front of Andrelina. 

“Gonna try it again?” the elf goads. “Better make sure this one hits hard. Make it worth it.” Her voice is dangerously low, but Jakk’s being fuelled by adrenalin now. She’s not thinking.

She reaches out with one hand and another ball of fire forms, a little larger this time. She snarls at Andrelina as she chucks it with all her might. She imagines it hitting the elf, hearing _her_ shriek in pain for once, seeing her _hurt_ instead.

Andrelina merely steps to the side and grabs her outstretched arm. Jakkuor’s heart sinks; she’s in trouble now. Sure enough, magical electricity begins to pound through her body. She screams and sinks to her knees, trying to wrench her arm from Andrelina’s grip, but the elf has her tight, nails digging in.

“P-Plea-” she breaks off with a howl as another shock sweeps through her. Tears spill down her cheeks and she bites back a sob to force out an apology, “I-I’m sorry-”

“Are you, though? If you were really sorry, you wouldn’t have done it in the first place.” Andrelina releases her - thank the gods - and makes a strange gesture with one hand.

Jakk looks up just in time to see a large amount of water overhead. Gravity suddenly takes effect and it comes crashing down on her, dousing her flames instantly and soaking her. She coughs and hacks, having inhaled a good amount of it. She ends up on her hands and knees, choking.

The rage is gone, brutally ripped away along with the fire. And she is exhausted now, arms barely holding her upright. All that’s left is terror. She’s been stripped of the only defense she could possibly have. And now…

Andrelina grabs a fistful of her hair, forcing her to straighten up. She yanks the tabaxi in close, so they’re practically nose-to-nose. “If you _ever_ try that again, your punishment will be _much_ worse than the water. Do you understand?”

“Y-Yes, mistress. I-I’m sorry,” Jakk manages, trying to hold back more tears.

“Good.” Andrelina takes her by the arm harshly, “I think it’s time to go back to your cell now.”

Jakkuor doesn’t resist as the elf shackles her wrists or when she ties the gag back into place. She follows Andrelina obediently and silently. Maybe someday her fire will be strong enough, and she’ll be able to fight back properly. Maybe she’ll even be able to escape from this place...


End file.
